I Will Be
by SlashLover93
Summary: I know, I let you down, but it’s not like that now, this time I’ll never let you go. Incest.


**Pairing: DarryxPony**

**Based off the song I Will Be by Avril Lavigne**

**Warning: Incest-Slash, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

I walked in to see Soda and Pony hugging, Pony, my baby brother, who I haven't seen in a week. He probably hated me, I wouldn't blame him.

I'm always yelling at him for every little thing. I'm the one who chased him away. All this happened, because I hit him.

That was the biggest mistake of my life.

I barely ate, I couldn't sleep, and I cried constantly. I thought I lost him for good.

But, the worst of it was that Pony didn't know how much he meant to me. Pony thought I hated him and wished I could throw him in some boys home if Soda would let me. The truth is that I love Pony more then Soda does, I love Pony in a different way, then I do Soda, and I want him to know that.

"Pony,"

He looked at me for a second, before he cried out, "Darry," And ran over to me.

I wasn't expecting that, so I jumped a bit, but once the shock wore off, I hugged him back tightly, and started bawling like a baby.

I never wanted to let him go.

"I thought we lost you like we lost mom and dad."

* * *

"Come on, Pony, we're tired too." Soda whined, shaking the sleeping Pony.

I picked him up bridal style.

"He's getting too old to be carried." Soda commented, tiredly.

I carried him inside. I looked down at him. He looked so adorable, sweet, and innocent in his sleep, then again he always did.

I didn't want to let him go.

"Ah Soda, you wouldn't mind if Pony sleeps with me tonight, do you?"

Soda smiled, tiredly.

"No, not at all, Goodnight Darry, Pony," He said, before he went into his and Pony's room.

I carried Pony to my room and layed him down in my bed. I layed down beside him and wrapped my arms protectively around Pony.

Pony stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

"Darry," He asked sleepily, sounding a bit surprised that I was there instead of Soda.

"Yeah, baby? You're going to be sleeping with me tonight." I paused, hesitating, before I continued, "I need to talk to you."

"About, what," He asked curiously, sitting up a bit.

"I'm sorry, I hit you. I want you to know, I didn't mean it and that it was the biggest mistake of my life."

His eyes widened a bit, he looked surprised and kind of confused. I know why, it's because I never apologize for anything I do, but I am really sorry about this and want him to know it.

"And, I'm sorry for being such a hard ass on you all the time, you don't deserve it, you're a good kid, It's just with mom and dad dying, I had to grow up sooner then I had to. I have to work all the time, I come home to take care of you and Soda, pay the bills, and make sure you do your homework. I have to do everything right to keep those damn social workers off my back, or else they'll take you guys away from me. Sometimes I forget that I am really still just a kid. Sometimes I forget it's just as hard on you and Soda as it is on me, we all lost our parents, not just me. I also forget sometimes that you're still just a kid; you're the baby of not only the family, but the gang too. You're the one, Ponyboy, the one that has a chance to get out of here and make something out of yourself, something no greaser has done before. That must put a lot of pressure on you and I don't help any. All I do is yell and nag at you for everything and nothing. You think its, because I hate you, but its, because I love you, I love you so much, more than I should, and that scares me, Ponyboy. You worry me something awful. You're the one thing that makes me lose my cool. You wonder why I'm not overprotective with Soda, like I am with you, it's because he's different, and he's not you. He doesn't worry me like you do. Don't get me wrong I do love him for god sakes he's my brother, but I don't love him the same way I love you, but that's still really no excuse for the way I acted and I'm really sorry."

Pony's lips were parted slightly, looking up at me with wide, curious eyes, trying to figure out what all I had just said, or just not really believing it.

He was probably surprised that I had opened up to him, because I never open up to anyone, I'm supposed to be this hard, icy rock, but really I am not. I might seem hard and icy on the outside, but on the inside I'm just as sensitive as Soda and Pony put together.

We stared at each other for the longest time, before Pony reached up and kissed me.

He understood what I told him. That's why everyone loved to talk to Pony, he dug real well.

_I know I let you down but its not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing ok.

**I wrote this for a challenge I'm starting, I challenge you to write a Ponyboy slash story that's based off a song, it can be as long as you want, and you can do whatever you want with it, be creative. **


End file.
